A Cherry Blossom Promise
by lina1562
Summary: "When you come the this Ball every year, we meet here, at this tree. I will be waiting here for you I promise okay." Sasuke said, and held out his pinky."I pinky swear." Sasuke said, and Naruto took Sasuke's Pinky in his.Sasunaru,Fluff,male/male,Ooc,Yaoi
1. Year One, A Promise

**Chapter One**

A ball of sorts was being held in the land of Fire. All royals, and people that are high ranked in society came to this once a year annual ball. The Royal family's from all nations came together, this one night to chat, and meet with new, and old friends that they normally wouldn't see often. Children of the royals would wander off trying to find something non-boring to do, because they were kids, and they didn't really understand politics, well not yet anyway.

A child of about six years of age, climbed up on a newly bloomed Cherry Blossom Tree. His golden-blond spikey hair was different to a lot of people. His azure eyes almost glowed in the dark. He had tan skin, and three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks. He wore a traditional boys Yukata, that was orange, with blue, and red swirls on it. He wore straw sandals, and he was a little small for his age. He finished climbing the tree, to the first tree branch, and sat down, too look at the beautiful lake, and full moon. He looked down as he heard another kids voice, deeper than his. When he looked down he saw a boy around that same age as him, but with black hair, that was tinted blue, bangs covered his face, and framed it well, and it stuck up in that back, making it look like a cocitail, or duck style hair due, he was also pale. This boy wore a blue Yukata shirt, with with Hikama pants, black Tami socks, and straw sandles. On the back of his Yukata shirt, was a red fan like symbol. His dark charcoal colored eyes looked curiously up at the blond haired boy.

"What are you doing up there." The black haired boy from the ground questioned. The other boy looked down at the black haired kid." I want to look at the pretty lake." The blond haired boy stated, his voice, was softer, and more shy, than the black haired boys voice." Oh, but why climb up a tree?" the black haired on asked again." Well, I like to climb trees, I really love Sakura trees!" The blond haired boy stated happily, and excitedly. The black haired boy looked in shock, and the other child smile."C-Can I climb up there, with you?" The black haired one asked, in a quiet, and some what shy voice." Sure!" The blond on answered.

After the black haired boy some what struggled to get up the tree to sit with the blond haired one, he looked in awe at the view." Pretty.." He whispered." Yup!" The blond haired one stated happily, and the black haired boys mouth twitched into a semi-smile." So whats your name?" The black haired boy questioned."Naruto Namikaze, or the Namikaze Clan, and only son Royal Family of the Water Country." Naruto stated happily." You are?" Naruto questioned." Sasuke Uchiha, of the Uchiha Clan, and second Son of the Royal family of the Fire Country, and my family hosts this party every year." Sasuke stated, and shook Naruto's held out hand." Cool, you must love to live here then, The Cherry Blossom Trees are so beautiful here when they bloom." Naruto said happily. Sasuke, begrudgingly nodded at what Naruto said." So do you want to be friends?" Naruto asked happily, as he looked at Sasuke's shocked face."S-Sure, but we only just met." Sasuke said, still in shock, he didn't really have any friends." Okay, then how about we ask each other questioned then?" Naruto said." Okay, then I'll start. What's your favorite color?" Sasuke asked." Orange!, yours?" Naruto asked back." Blue." sasuke replied." Okay what's your favorite food?" Naruto added."Tomatoes." Sasuke blushed a bit, and Naruto rose an eyebrow." Wow, weird, Mines Ramen!" Naruto said, and Sasuke in return raised another eyebrow." Ramen?" Sasuke questioned, and shook his head. Before he could say anything else someone disturbed them. A man around six foot, that look exactly like Naruto, but with out the whiskers walked up to the tree, and look up at them." Naruto, we need to be leaving soon, come back inside in five minutes." The man the was Minato Namikaze, the king of the Water Country, and Naruto's father stated, and walked back in." Okay daddy."Naruto said, at the retreating man. " Awe, this sucks, and I just got a new friend!" Naruto pouted cutely. Sasuke grinned a little, but was also sad." It's okay, how about we make a promise?" Sasuke said." A promise?" Naruto questioned curiously." Yes, I know you come every year to this party, and came out here all the time when you could, I just never had the guts to come and talk to you." Sasuke stated truthfully." But as I was saying, How about when you come the this Ball every year, we meet here, at this tree. I will be waiting here for you I promise okay." Sasuke said, and held out his pinky." Really? You promise, since we're friends now!" Naruto said happily." I pinky swear." Sasuke said, and Naruto took Sasuke's Pinky in his." I Promise too, I'll come back!" Naruto stated happily, and they bother climbed down from the tree, and walked back inside holding there small hands together.

They promised every year they would come and meet at the same tree, when the yearly ball started, and that they became friends that night, and it would probably change their lives. Life would become better, and some what harder for them in the future. It was a promise of a life time.

**To be Continued............**

_So, should I continue it, or not, please review._

_Flames will be ignored_

_Also I accept ideas as well, this is my first Sasunaru Story._


	2. Year Two, Friends, and?

**Chapter 2**

A year had passed. Both Naruto and Sasuke grew anxious about meeting on another again. They both were each others first friend, and they couldn't wait for the once a year Annual Ball the Uchiha Clan in the Fire Country hosted.

Sasuke put on his outfit for the nights ball. He wore it last year, and he hoped if he wore it this year Naruto would recognize him. He told his parents he got his first friend at the ball, and they, well his mother and Itachi was happy for him.

**Flashback**

_Sasuke woke up the morning after the night he met Naruto. He got dressed, and went to meet the rest of his family in the Dinning room for Breakfast. He walked down, and into the room, with a somewhat of a smile on his face." Sasuke Dear, what are you so happy about?" His mother Mikoto questioned." Hn." Itachi added in. Sasuke father glanced at him, interested in the subject some what." I got my first friend!" Sasuke stated happily, as he sat down at the table, and started to eat. His Parents and brother were a little bit shocked._

_They knew Sasuke was a little bit more innocent than Itachi, and that he wouldn't be the same as his older brother. Sasuke though, was a little bit more closed off than Itachi, and didn't have any friends like is older brother had, even though Itachi's friends were kind of out of the ordinary. But, Sasuke had no friends, and didn't seem to want any, he always ignored people, or children around his own age, and never talked to anyone. That's wh it came as a surprise to his family._

"_Really now?" Mikoto said." who is your new little friend than Sasuke?" his mother asked him, and, Sasuke stopped eating for a moment." He said He was Naruto Namikaze." Sasuke stated, and started to eat again. His brother, and parents eyes widened. They knew who he was. Their youngest son befriended the only heir to the Water Countries throne, and the Namikaze Clans throne." Good for you Sasuke Dear." his mother stated happily, and his older brother adding in a "Hn." Sasuke smiled again and finished his breakfast._

**Flashback End**

Sasuke finished dressing up, and met his family down stares in the ball room. They were about to do the opening ceremony like every year, but one thing he didn't like was the little girls his age fighting over him, when he was on the ball room floor by himself. It was annoying._" Stupid girls, they are son annoying, at least Naruto isn't like that."_ Sasuke thought, and smirked a bit. This year he could avoid those girls, and meet up with Naruto straight away. Then he got to the ball room, and stood by his mother. The opening ceremony started.

Naruto couldn't wait to meet Sasuke again. Of course he was almost always happy, but now he was a bubbly happy, as he sat in the carriage on the way to the Fire Countries ball. His father Minato, and mother Kushina smile at their bubbly little blond haired boy. They knew he had a new friend, and he got a few more as the year went on.

**Flashback**

_Naruto yawned. He told his father who he was with the other night of the ball. His father and mother were surprised at the fact a stoic Uchiha was friends with their bubbly Naruto,but they loved that their child got a new friend. They also hoped that their Naruto could get along with the Wind Counties youngest Prince, and siblings that were coming there for a dinner arrangement._

_Both families greeted each other. The Ruler of the wind Country, and his three children arrived, and they greeted Naruto and wanted to play in the court yard, while their parents talked, until dinner was served. Naruto looked at the the red haired, stoic boy, who was his age. Naruto walked up to the boy." I'm Naruto!" Naruto stated happily, and the little red-heads bright green eyes widened a bit."I-I'm Gaara." Gaara stated, and shook Naruto's hand." Wanna be friends?" Naruto questioned Gaara." Sure." Gaara stated, and Naruto dragged the boy to the flower garden. Gaara's older brother with the brown hair, Name Konkuro, and olde sister with blond hair, with it up in four pony tales, Temari looked shocked. Their little brother way not normal to their standards, so they ignored him, and thought he was a demented, and scary child of the family, but this little kid wasn't afraid of their younger brother at all, and it came as a shock to them. _

_Naruto played with Gaara, and showed him the flowers in the garden." you know, your my second friend I had ever had, and you remind me of my first friend Sasuke. Why are you both so quiet, and distant?" Naruto asked him suddenly, and Gaara looked at him in surprise again." I don't know why I'm like this, I always have been." Gaara's low voice stated in a whisper." Well then I'll help you guys be happy and smile all the time like me!" Naruto stated happily, and Gaara smirked a bit, at his new friend.**" Happy uh?"**_ _Gaara thought as she looked at Naruto._

**Flash back End**

So Naruto was happy to See Sasuke once again, and tell him about his new friend Gaara. Their Carriage stopped at the Uchiha castle, and they got out, and walked to the ball room.

After the opening ceremony was over, Sasuke sneaked out of the bal room to the outside lake where the Cherry Blossom tree was in bloom, he leaned against it, as he waited for Naruto. About ten minutes later he saw a blond haired boy run out of the slidding glass double doors towards him."Sasuke!" The blond yelled, and immediately Sasuke knew who it was. Naruto stopped right in front of Sasuke, a little out of breath, but he smiled brightly, and smile widely at the raven haired child." Naruto." Sasuke nodded at the blond, and they sat under the tree."So what happened to you this year?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke sighed a bit." nothing really, just the usual boring stuff." Sasuke stated, and Naruto chuckled a bit." I got a new friend! His names Gaara, and he acts some what like you do, but he won't take your place of course, but why don't you make some new friend too?" Naruto said, and Sasuke looked out at the lake.

" I don't know, I guess I never really tried to make new friends, or any at all." Sasuke stated, and looked at Naruto." Awe, Sasuke you gotta make friends! It good to, you wont be that bored anymore, and you can tell them everything!" Naruto stated frustrated, but still smiling at the raven haired boy. Sasuke huffed." The only friend I need is you." Sasuke stated, and Naruto chuckled, and blushed a bit, just like Sasuke."Well still." Naruto started." Hey, why are all those girls inside looking for you?" Naruto questioned suddenly, and Sasuke stiffened a bit." They...they thing they like me, and want to be my girlfriends, but I hate them, girls are annoying." Sasuke huffed. Naruto looked at him confusingly."So you hate them?" Naruto questioned." just how they act yea, I guess I do hate them." Sasuke stated. Naruto sighed.

Meanwhile Gaara met a boy Name Neji. Neji Hyuga, of the Hyuga Clan, and the cousin of Sasuke, and Itachi Uchiha, and he talked about fate a lot, and Gaara was confused with the kid, they were friends, but Neji was always a little to close to him half the time, and his blushing Cousin of the main Branch was always by him, he Nae was Hinata, hopefully she wasn't at all like the other girls her age." So your Sasuke's cousin?" Gaara stated." Indeed." The long tied back, brown haired haired, lavender pupiless boy said." I see, do you talk much?" Gaara added, hoping to find out more about Naruto's other friend." Not really, but we can find, and talk to him if you would like." Neji stated, and Gaara nodded at this, and they searched.

Meanwhile Minato, Kunshina, Fugaku, and Mikoto were talking to one another." It seems our boy made friends. Minato stated." Just like you two men right?" Kushina giggled a bit." It would seem so, I have need seen Sasuke smile before." Mikoto added in."Indeed." Fugaku stated." hopefully they'll be friends for life like you two right?" Kushina added in." Lets hope!" Minato stated happily, and Fugaku chuckled at his friends actions.

"So your Six,and I'm seven." Sasuke stated, and looked at Naruto." Yep, you're older." naruto pouted a bit, and Sasuke ruffled his hair. Just then they hear people coming towards them, and turned around to see Gaara, and Neji, with out Hinata for once."Cousin." Neji said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit." Cousin, who is this?" Neji added, Sasuke huffed." My friend, who do you have their?" Sasuke added in." Gaara, my best friend, and Naruto's new friend from what I've heard." Neji stated, and Naruto smiled Widely." I'm Naruto!" Naruto stated happily, " Let's all be Friends!" Naruto giggled a bit, and pumped his fist up in the air, and they all smiled a bit."Sure, I'll be your friend, and Sasuke's too I guess, right Gaara?" Neji said happily." Fine.." Gaara said after a while." I Don't mind." Sasuke said after the other two sat down." So why do you have love tattooed on your forehead Gaara?" Naruto questioned." Because Love is what I lack." Gaara stated, and it was silent for a while, until the to un-welcomed children(Gaara,& Neji) went back inside after small talk.

"So what happens when you have to get married to one of those girls?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke huffed." I'm not going to marry any of them. I only want to marry someone I like, and know that wont hurt me for sure." Sasuke stated, and looked at Naruto." Really? Okay, I'll marry you!" Naruto stated happily, and Sasuke blushed, and was in shock." What?" Sasuke said." I'll marry you so you know who you marry, and I wont hurt you for a fact, and so you don't have to marry one for those mean girls okay!" Naruto stated happily, and Sasuke's face was aflame."B-but you can't marry me were both boys!" Sasuke stated." You can't marry a boy!" Sasuke stated." B-but their gotta be an exception for us right!" Naruto stated still smiling." I guess so." Sasuke whispered hair covering his face._" He's always so optimistic, and cute. I can't say no."_ Sasuke thought, and smiled a bit."Okay, you'll be my wife." Sasuke stated happily, and made his first smile, and Naruto was in shock, and the night ended, with a hug form both of them, and Naruto yelling," WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE WIFE!" To Sasuke, as they walked back inside, hopefully to meet again the next year.

**To be Continued...**

_**Hokay, so thank you for the reviews X#, I loved them ,and they motivated me to write another chapter!**_

_**Also Gaara is around Naruto's Age, and Sasuke and Neji are a year older than bother of them in the fic.**_

_**I know a bit occ, but I also want to know if I should make it Mpreg or not? Cause I need to know soon, since it effects the story, and how it will turnout, and end, you opinions matter! hopefull yI don't have to make it Rated M if Mpreg is involved, I wont right lemon, and it probably wont be, but hey who knows. **_

_**Pm me or review Idea's please, and thank you, also Review, so I can be motivated to write more chapters!**_


	3. Year Three, Something to Say

**Chapter 3**

Yet again it was night at the Yearly Ball. But right now Gaara and Neji met at the back of the castle in the rose garden next to the lake where Sasuke was waiting for Naruto. Neji and Gaara also grew close in the two years they knew each other, and, went to spend the night at each others castles. They even go so far as to love each other, hoping that their relationship, like Naruto's and Sasuke's would turn out fine, and unnoticed by the adults for a while, until they are old enough. Neji and gaara took it a bit further than Naruto and Sasuke and even kissed, they were young, but they didn't care, they thought that they were in love, and couldn't get enough of one another._" Garra will have my babies, only him."_ Neji thought, as they looked at the flowers, and smiling to one another. People would wonder, why the silent brooders where perverted once they came out of the womb.

Meanwhile Naruto arrive, and glomped Sasuke when he ran to him him by the Sakura tree." Sasuke! How are you doing?" Naruto asked happily, as he followed Sasuke to the edge of the lake." Okay I guess, but.." Sasuke stopped in mid sentence." the girls are getting more bold, they wont stop, and I don't want an arranged marriage, or anything, I don't like any of the girls. I just couldn't wait to slip out of there and see you." Sasuke stated, he was a little annoyed." Awe, but don't worry I'll protect you!" Sasuke snorted at this." I'm the one who is suppose to protect my wife Naruto." Sasuke chuckled." Hey! You Teme! I already told you! I'm not the WIFE!" Naruto yelled and pointed at Sasuke." But you are indeed my wife, I almost did mistake you for a girl when I first saw you dobe, so your my wife I have already deiced that your the only one I will ever love." Sasuke stated and blushed a bit at what he said." But...but...ARgh, I can't stay made at you, and for saying that I know I can't be angry for long." Naruto said and sighed." Sasuke, do you think, that we could possibly be like this forever." Naruto said, as he looked at the bright moon, and Sasuke looked at him, the blond wore a blue males kimono this time with black, and orange swirls on it, and tabi socks with straw sandles. He did indeed look like a girl, but Sasuke loved all of Naruto especially his blond sunshine hair, and azure eyes." I hope we do Naruto." Sasuke stated, and covered Naruto's hand with his own. Sasuke only wore what he usually did, but dimmed.

In the Ball room Minato, Fugaku, Kushina, and Mikoto, were chatting alone in somewhat peace." So our boys get along that well." Fugaku stated." Indeed, and also, we found something out about Naruto. I don;t know how to say this. It's not that shocking though." Minato stated." Well whats wrong." Naruto isn't exactly male, he's a hermaphrodite. A man and a woman, so yea." Minato said as he ran his hand though his hair." What? How did this come about?"  
Fugaku questioned, as Mikoto was in shock, and stayed quiet like Kushina." On his last check up, the doctor noticed something, so she examined him thoroughly, and well that turned up, he's just like the Sabaku's youngest child Gaara." Minato stated, and sighed." So the boy can give birth, like that Sabaku child?" Mikoto questioned." Yes, and I'm more protective of him now." Kushina stated." Along with Minato we watch him almost all the time." Kushina stated." I see, did you tell him this?" Fugaku questioned, as he rubbed his chin." I have, it's his decision to tell anyone about it." Minato said." Indeed." Fugaku replied." hows Itachi?" Minato changed the subject."He's found someone the be with, and loves, so he can continue on the family line." Fugaku stated." Oh, so you let him pick?" Kushina asked." Yes, but I don't know if I should do the same with Sasuke. He seems to have enough girls to pick from, that ave good backgrounds." Fugaku stated." Yes, but dear, he doesn't like any of them, and I admit, they are to obsessed over him, not even Itachi had that much trouble with girls." Mikoto stated." I see, come to think of it they are that bad, especially when they come with their parents for a dinner at the castle, they become rude, and irritating." Fugaku grumbled. Kushina and Minato chuckled, along with Mikoto at this." I would seem. Naruto and Sasuke are very close, and it shows when they meet one another every year." Kushina stated." It might be so, but they might be like that because they only can see one another once a year." Fugaku stated.

Gaara and Neji smiled at one another." Neji, do you like me no matter what?" Gaara questioned. Neji looked at him in shock." Of course, why asking this all of a sudden?" Neji questioned." I'm a girl and boy, I can even give birth." Gaara stated, and Neji's mouth was agape." Really?" Neji stated eagerly." Don't you think it's weird, and by the way don't tell anyone." Gaara replied." No, I don't think it's weird. I'm glad actually." Neji said and hugged Gaara. Gaara looked at him in shock, and hugged back.

Naruto looked down at the lake." Sasuke, if I was really different, and I mean not like everyone else, like boys, because I'm not all boy." Naruto mumbled, Sasuke looked at him intently." I love you no matter what, but what are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned. " Well I need you to promise not to tell anyone else okay?" Naruto added, and Sasuke nodded his head. " Sasuke my mom and dad said I'm half boy and girl, my insides are more girl than boy." Naruto said." I can get pregnant too, Baa-Chan said so, and so did my parents." Naruto stated, and was glomped by Sasuke, and Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly." That makes me like you all the more." Sasuke stated, as he had his head by Naruto's neck, and whispered that into Naruto's ear, and Naruto teared up a bit, and hugged Sasuke back. " Thank you." Naruto whispered.

Later that night the ball was over, and Sasuke was thinking._ " Since Naruto's parents are friends with mine, then that gives us some good new, so we can be together, and he can even have kids! I mean, that even better, I love him even more now, but still I don't know how my parents are going to take this, or how I should tell them." _Sasuke thought, as he was in his bed laying down looking at the ceiling." Hopefully everything goes right." Sasuke said to himself, and went to sleep.

"_Maybe if they do like each other good enough we cane merge our families, he can have kids, and you and I have been thinking about this for a while now." _Fugaku stated over the phone._" Yes, but lets wait a bit, and see how much they do like one another, as friends or more Fu." _Minato stated."_ Indeed, we'll watch them closely together from now on." _Fugaku stated, and said his good byes and hung up the phone. "these boys deserve a good life, so once." Fugaku stated out of character, and sighed, as he started to sign a couple of documents.

**To Be Continued...**

_Hope you liked this chapter, and yes I mad it an Mpreg, for your info, cause it was a request._

_Also the is Neji X Gaara in here as well._

_If I spelt something wrong please tell me since im not the best speller, thats why I you spell check, but mine is gay :0_

_So anyway, got this out as soon as I could, hope it's a good chapter, and look on my profile to see when I'm updating if ya want._

_Also Idk who Itachi will be with, so that is open too, stated in a pm, or review who you want him to be with, it doesn't even have to be a girl, as long as person is a believable character that can be a prego male I guess._

_Review, and useful tips are well appreciated!_

_Until next time!_

_Lina1562 _


	4. Year Four through Seven,and A secret Out

**Chapter 4**

Over the next year after Minato and Fugaku had their conversation over the phone, they decided to talk to their wives about their plan, of seeing if Sasuke and Naruto would be good in a marriage, or a relationship that would go up to that point. What they did agree to id to watch the two boys to see if they were close enough to start thinking about it, so Fugaku and Mikoto brought Sasuke to the Water Country, to where Naruto lived, for a week, out of that one year. They were eight, and nine at the time, and they were as happy as could be when they got to see one another again, before the yearly ball. While talking their parents were secretly following them to listen in on some conversations, like the one at the garden, when they were sitting at the fountain, and some what fighting.

**Flashback...**

" _What DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO BE A HOUSE WIFE!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke." you heard me, since I expect you to be my loving wife, you're suppose help our kids when we have them, and do the regularly house wife duties, like clean, cook, ect.. you get the point." Sasuke stated bluntly." Like Hell!" Naruto yelled furiously, and decided it would be wise to tackle Sasuke, but that didn't work, Sasuke dodged, and then came the violent game of tag in the garden, ended up a disaster. _

_Over hearing what happened, their parents were surprised at what was going on, the mothers just chuckled, and the fathers just sighed."Wow, I didn't expect them to like each other in this way, at the age, and just, wow." Minato stated, and rubbed his temples." So I take it we'll tell them when they become teenagers about the arrangement, well, maybe not arrangement at this point since they decided it themselves, but you get the point." Fugaku stated, and sighed with Minato at this, and their wives nodded their heads, kiddy about the whole situation, until they heard," Dobe! Come back Here, Or else you'll have to give me !) CHILD INSTEAD OF 5!" They heard Sasuke yell, and sweat dropped._

**Flashback End...**

After that day, Naruto and Sasuke's parents secretly started to plan the cerimony for the future, and another for Itachi since he found someone they didn't even know about, but still need to prepare encase they had no choice to accept the person whom their first son would marry, they were itching to know whom it was, and Itachi said he would tell them when he decided the time was right.

The night of the ball came, and Naruto and Sasuke were in their usual spot, and laughed and chattered as usual, while Gaara and Neji where doing the same, but fighting a bit about a girl clingy to Neji, and Gaara was furious and took off before Neji could say a word. The so called girl was called TenTen, and she had a bit of a crush on Neji, and decided to glomp him unexpectedly, and Neji tried to get her off, to on avail, until Gaara saw this. Neji ran after the disappearing Gaara after he somehow found the inner strength to get TenTen off of him, and want to tell Gaara what happened, Gaara understood after what neji told him, but insisted Neji go take a shower, to get the girls's vile germs off his body, and hence why they are arguing now.

Itachi was sitting trying to keep away from his girl admirer's, and was in a dark corner talking to his weird friends,Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kakazu, Hidan, Pein, and Konan. Their were as weird as they could come, just like Itachi, hence why he hung out with them, when bored, and nobody approached when they were all together that was for sure.

Naruto and Sasuke were holding hands, when they went up to Sasuke's room, and decided, to chill out in there for a while, since it was hot outside, and they need something to drink, and to get into the cold air. So they went to Sasukes room, to lay down and chat in there, about what they like, and what they did when they weren't together.

"So I really wanted to eat Ramen, and my parents gave in since I haven't had it in a month." Naruto finished." You really do love Ramen don't you?" Sasuke questioned." YA! It's the best food in the world!" Naruto stated happily, as he sat up, and swung hi feet as they hung over Sasukes bed." I wonder how long it will take for us to grow up Naruto, and hopefully our parents will be friends forever like us, but hopefully they don't mine us." Sasuke stated in a whisper." Didn't we talk about this before, of course they will, they have too, they love us right, and they'll probably like the idea!" Naruto stated happily once again, and he smiled at Sasuke, and Sasuke blushed." Sure." Sasuke whispered.

**Time skip Sasuke 14, Naruto 13 **

Over the years Naruto and Sasuke didn't move apart, but got even closer, and they had their first kiss not too long ago, but Naruto noticed Sasuke got a little too possessive, and watchful of Naruto, he didn't like Naruto with any other guys, or girls, other than him. A lot of people could see that, but Sasuke's fan girls never let up either, they saw how handsome Sasuke got, and their families requested an arrange marriage for them to marry him, but got turned down since Fugaku told them he was already going to be married off to someone else, and they tried even hard then before to get the raven to notice them, to Sasuke's dismay, he got even more annoyed about this, and almost always got mauled by rabid fan girls hen he left the castle to walk the streets sometimes. He only wanted his cute little blond, he was even getting more perverted with age, and got even more excite when he and his family were going to the water country to see his blonds family.

They all gathered in the dinning room, and this time Itachi was back in the Fire country looking after the castle, since he never gave up the name of the one he was seeing, aggravating his parents further." We came he today to talk about you two boys, we know of your friendship, and we know about Naruto being able to have childen, and we know Sasuke know this as well. Orochimaru went around putting a medicine into the Royal families drinks, and some of their children mutated into children that are male, and birth children of their own, it is a blessing in a way, we told you this,even though this snake in lone since dead. Naruto, Gaara, and mane named Deidara, and another of whom i'm not aware of can birth children. Back to the point, we decided since we know your more then just friends." Fugaku stopped as their children's faces showed shock, and fear." None to worry we don't mind, we think it's cute." Mikoto stated, and Kushina giggled in response, and the two blushed." We decided since you two already planned this, that you will get married when you come of age, at seventeen, and eighteen years old, just like Gaara and Neji's parents Decided." Minato finished, and Naruto and Sasuke blinked at them." Nani? You mean?" Naruto started." Indeed, you'll be wed on the Day of naruto's Birthday." Kushina stated happily, and Naruto hugged Sasuke in excitement." WOOT!" Naruto yelled." Hn." Sasuke replied as he smirked.

"You two can go chat since we'll be here until tomorrow afternoon." Minato added and they were off. Naruto and sasuke went into Naruto room, and as Naruto closed the door, Sasuke slammed into him kissing him." Now we can be together like we planned. I expect you to be a good mother, and have my five, or more children." Sasuke ghosted his hand over Naruto's whiskered cheek, and Naruto hand a glazed over expression on his face, with a blush, once he heard what Sasuke said." NO WAY! YOU AND I DON"T NEED THAT MANY!" Naruto yelled at him, and Sasuke back up and winced at the volume of Naruto's voice." Get use to it Moron, because I plan to have a bunch on mini Uchiha, and Uzumaki babies as I can." Sasuke stated, and smirked at Naruto's now flustered State." Damn YOU! NO I WON'T IT'S MY DECITION NOT YOUR'S BASTARD!" Naruto yelled and chased Sasuke around the castle that day, Sasuke smiling the whole time, as well as Naruto even thou furious he was as happy as Sasuke was, or even more.

They were going to be together no matter what, and they were going to make sure that nothing got in their way, not even A rabid fan girl or two...well hopefully.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_There you have it another chapter, there will be wither Sakura Bashing, or Ino Bashing, or both._

_There will also be a poll on whom Itachi should marry, and etc, if there isn't someone on the list you want, plz pm me for whom you want Itachi to be with very important! Review, and take the Poll plz, and thank you all! _


	5. Year? A Proposal, and skeems

Naruto-15

Sasuke-16

**Chapter 5 **

**Flashback...**

_A girl of fourteen brushed her bubble-gum pink hair, in front of a huge mirror. She was trying to get ready for a dinner with the Uchiha's since her family the Haruno's were going to talk the the Uchiha kingdom about an arranged marriage to the youngest Uchiha called Sasuke. Yes Uchiha Sasuke was the heartthrob as well as his older brother, but Sasukes fan girls put his brothers to shame. Sakura sigh happily thinking she would be Miss Uchiha Sasuke, at the end of the dinner. She was as well as another girl known as Ino Yaminaka from the neighboring villages royal family were both the presidents of Sasukes fan cllub, and the most vicious women that want Sasuke Uchiha for themselves. They would torment anyone to get what they wanted, and if they wanted Sasuke they would have him._

_Later that day the Haruno's arrived at the Uchiha Palace. And were welcomed and invited to have a seat at the dinning hall. Sakura's father spoke first." After our meal, I would like to speak to you Lord Uchiha, and your spouse if that is alright?" Sakura's father asked, and Fugaku and Mikoto nodded their heads at the man._

_After the meal Sakura clung to Sasuke's arm, and followed him out to the hall, and Sasuke tried to get the girl off, while Itachi looked at his younger brother and smirked, and hid a chuckle, how he loved to see his younger brother struggle with the girl, it was quiet amusing._

_Meanwhile in the the huge living room one would say, the parents of both tens sat across each other for a discussion." I would like to arrange a marriage between our families." Sakura's father stated in a serious tone. Fugaku and Mikoto looked at one another. Fugaku was first to speak." I am sorry, but we prefer our son's to choose whom they would like to marry." Fugaku stated, and Sakura's mother replied." Why? Isn't it wise to get connected to any other kingdoms so you wont have any troubles later on and alliance of sorts?" She stated." I get were you're coming from, not to be rude, but our son's already are in relationships, and are probably planning on getting married to their partners they are currently seeing." Mikoto stated again. Both of Sakura's parents sighed in disappointment." Very well then." Sakura's father stated, and stood up along with is wife. They bowed and then left. While they walked out, Fugaku and Mikoto sighed in relief._

_Meanwhile Sasuke escaped from Sakura, and she finally left. Sasuke sigh in relief._

**Flashback End...**

Sakura remembered this, and she was far beyond angry that her Sasuke was getting Married to some that wasn't her, and a boy non the less." how dare he." Sakura growled out in her room, which was now trashed from her raid on it in her anger. She saw Sasuke at the parties with his husband/wife to be, and she was in raged by Sasuke looking happy with someone that wasn't herself. She was planning to stick a wedge in-between them in some way. That was her plan at the next party, that would announce their engagement to one another. Sakura was about to let that happen.

Sasuke was getting dressed in a black robes, and blue hakama pants, with black Tabi sock, and straw sandles as usual. He wore darker clothing as he got older, and it seemed that his brothers fashion sense rubbed off on him. But even if he looked cold and stotic on the outside, on the inside he was as happy as his can be, as well as smirking like a mad man._" Soon Naruto will be my wife, and my life will be complete."_ Sasuke thought, as he adjusted his clothing, and walking down to the ball room to see his blue eyed lover.

Naruto sat and waited for Sasuke, by his parents. He couldn't wait for Sasuke to come and stand my him, his stomach hand butterflying in it, and he was looking at the filled ball room with the usual guests._" I hope this wont take too long."_ Naruto thought. He wore basically what he wore as a child, but in a bigger size, he didn't mind wearing the same clothing to the once a year ball, he just wanted to see Sasuke. Even though he was a bastard at times.

Then The Uchiha family came out, and everyone hushed. Fugaku spoke." Thank you for coming once again. Beofre we start, I have to announce that my youngest son is getting married to the only son of the Namikaze Clan, in about about a few months time. I will give out invitations to whom I see fit, as well as Sasuke. That is all, I hope you have fun, and to see you at his wedding." fugaku stated, and the ball started.

Naruto ran to Sasuke, and glomped him."Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, and Sasuke was surprised, but hugged him back." Naruto, let's go to the tree." Sasuke stated, and Naruto nodded." sure, okay, and Sasuke grabbed his hand, and they headed off. At the cherry tree they were, and the night was more beautiful then they could remember. A slight breeze, and the bright moon shown. Sasuke got on one knee, and looked up at Naruto, in Sasuke's hand was a box, and he opened it, and silver ring, ans an Azure looking jem in the middle surrounded by diamonds." Naruto Namikaze will you marry me?" Sasuke asked, looking into Naruto's now teary eyes, and Naruto sobbed, but nodded." Yes!" And he glomped Sasuke once again, and they both fell over in a loving heep, as they kissed.

Sakura looked at the two from the balcony, and scoffed, she was discusted, and she knew she might have been too late, but in her mind, she was still plotting to brake up the two in some way.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Sorry I could update for a while, My sis and bobbie love the comp, and I needed to get on, but like always I have trouble. So here is another chap, and I am working on another on as well._


	6. Year? A Charrished Time,and a stranger

Gaara-15

Neji-16

**Chapter 6**

**Flashback...**

_Neji walked through the branched hyuga Palace, he was the prince of the second Hyuga kingdom, a kingdom that was in front of the Royal Hyuga household, their palace protects the royal Hyuga family, while he a branch member and of the prince must learn combat,and must hold a seal that binds him to the Main branch Hyuga family. He walked down the halls, and he was done with his lessons for the day, and Gaara stayed over at his palace for the week. Right now the said young man was sleeping in Neji's bed when He walked in._

_Gaara mumbled in his sleep, and was curled up in a ball, he look more vulnerable, and at peace in his sleep, un like when he was awake. Neji sighed, but smiled. Gaara and him would go together to the Yearly Ball his cousin's family hosted. The Uchiha's, they weren't as mean as people made them out to be it would seem. Since Naruto Namikaze fell in love with Sasuke._

_Neji brushed gaara's hair out of his face, and Gaara twitched awake, and looked groggily at Neji." You're done I presume?" Gaara asked sleepily, and yawned." Neji smirked, Indeed, now we can have time alone." Neji stated, and grabbed Garra as he sat himself on the bed, and fell to his back, and pulled down Gaara in a hug, and wouldn't let go." Gaara sighed, and way lying on top of Neji being contempt." Will you marry me?" Neji questioned." Sure." Gaara replied in a casual way, knowing completely well Neji was serious, and Gaara didn't mind, he wanted to stay like that forever._

**Flashback End...**

Gaara had his head in Neji's lap when in the carriage to the Uchiha palace. Neji's hand combed through his hair, and brushed Gaara's cheek, they were inseparable, and their parents were okay with the union since Gaara could produce offspring, or in their minds heirs. That didn't matter to them now, they just loved on another, and wanted to stay like that for the rest of their life times. Just like Sasuke and Naruto were.

They arrived at the Palace, and the Uchiha's announced Naruto, and Sasuke's engagement, and they smiled a bit, and then headed to the garden of the house. They sat their looked at the sky, leaning on one another. They kissed, and looked at one another once again." So what do you think we should do after all this?" Gaara asked. Neji smirked, and grunted, and he made Gaara lay his head on his lap once again." What we usually do, nothing will change, and maybe in a decade or less we'll have a few kids, but not a lot." Neji smirked a bit at what he said to Gaara." Tsk, whatever, I don't want that many devil spawns anyway." Gaara replied, as they chuckled at their conversation. They couldn't wait for their wedding when they came of age.

Meanwhile the bubble gum girl, and her partner in crime Ino, were trying different ways to make Naruto and Sasuke hat eon another, or just plain make Naruto hurt inside." Maybe we should go the the Uchiha's house when Naruto is there, and make a scene, and think that Sasuke cheated on him, and then they would brake up, and one of use could heal Sasuke's broken heart!" Sakura suggested." Hm, that may work, but we need to time it just right, and have it planned out before hand forehead." Ino stated." I Know Pig!" Sakura grumbled under her breath, as they two worked out their plans for the young couple to be.

Itachi was walking around in an unknown palace to us, and he was visiting his lover once again that month, after the ball, he headed straight to his lovers dwellings, in search for the bumbling fool. He would never get why he fell for the person, but he loved his partner, and was thinking of when to surprise his family with the choice he made for loving the person." Where are they at?" Itachi grumbled." Yes, they, his friends were already there, and he was going to be late, which was unusual for him, but they could wait, since his parents had to ask him a lot of questions before leaving._"Hn, they'll know soon enough."_ Itachi thought, as he opened the door, and all eyes were on him, and he closed it." I'm here, and sorry for being a tad late." Itachi stated to the group of people in the room.

**To be Continued...**

_yes another chapter in the same day, even though both are short, I still posted._


	7. Year? Itahi's lover, and Insane Mikoto

**Chapter 7**

_Unknown place..._

_He walked, walked around in the unknown kingdom, he knew none, it was a crowed of faceless people to him. He was here for a favor from his father, but he needed to find his way to the kingdom, and out of the market of bustling people. He charcoal colored eyes looked around, and spotted a palace in the far off distance." This place must either be the city outside of the capital, or this is the capital, and it's just such a big city." The man thought. He went to a man standing, and smoking on the street corner, leaning on a wall." What is the name of this city?" The charcoal eyed man question, his long pulled back hair swaying in the breeze, as well as his long pieces of hair, or bangs the framed the sides of his pale face. Indeed, you are in the capital of the forest kingdom young man." The thirty year old brown haired man stated. The other nodded his thanks, and made his way to the castle. He was in the right place, and his father sent their kingdom a peace treaty, and was hoping to be on friendly terms. The man was Itachi Uchiha, age thirteen, and he was in for a lot more than expected when he arrived at the kingdoms palace._

_Itachi was welcomed in without hesitation. He was given audience to the king, and he was a sandy blond haired man, and next to him was his daughter, or was it a boy? Well Itachi was having vision problems, so he didn't bother, even if that said he/she did catch his eye for some reason. The king spoke up." First Son of Uchiha Fugaku, Itachi Uchiha, what does your father have business with us?" The king questioned." He would like to have a peace treaty between you both, and be on good terms, Mi' Lord." Itachi stated, and bowed. The king looked at him for a second, and pondered." Very well, I will sign the treaty, hand it to me." Itachi did just that. The king signed it." You you like to stay, you must be tired after your trip?" The forest King questioned." I would very much appreciate that Mi' Lord." Itachi stated." Very well, my son here will escort you to the guest quarters. Deidara?" The young boy nodded, and stood up, and walked to Itachi and grabbed his hand." This way, un!" Deidara stated happily, literally dragging Itachi down the hall, and the king chuckled at this." I'm Deidara, un, and you're Itachi, wanna be friends Itachi-Danna?" Diedara questioned I a rush, and all Itachi could do was nod, as they made their way to the guest room._

_Memory End..._

Itachi didn't know when, but after they met little by little Deidara, and himself got closer, just like Sasuke and Naruto, but he wanted to keep the relationship a secret when they started to have more feelings them friendship. He didn't know how others would take it, and Deidara was the one to suggest it, because he too was scared of what would happen. Then his parents found out he was dating someone, and every time it was brought up, they wanted to meet the person he was dating, or in love with, and they didn't stop pestering. He knew they didn't mind Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship, but he didn't know how they would take his. The Forest kingdom isn't at all a large kingdom, and they stood alone, they were one of the smallest kingdoms out there, from he knew of. Still he and Deidara would have to reveal their relationship soon, and Deidara status of also being able to sire children, just like a few others.

Itachi looked up at the ceiling from the bed he was laying in. He stayed at an inn, in-between the Fire County, and Forest Counties borders. The person that was semi-on top of him, with his head on Itachi's chest, and blond hair flowing in different directions was Deidara, sleeping for all his worth tired after their round of love making, but they were safe about it. Now himself nineteen, and Deidara seventeen. Itachi was debating on telling his parents, when he brought Deidara to the Uchiha palace, and introduce him as his partner, but didn't know how to go about it, and hoping something bad wouldn't go down. He couldn't help but worry, and Deidara would make the best out of the situation, since he himself was almost exactly like Naruto, and just but their looking alike either.

That night he and Deidara walking into the dinning room, holding hands as his parents, and brother looked at them questioningly." Itachi was is it?" his mother asked first." I would like you to meet my partner. Deidara prince of the forest kingdom, he's my lover." Itachi stated, and Deidara smiled, and waved, and the Uchiha family looked at him in silence." I knew you two were together." Sasuke stated." It was kind of obvious to me." Sasuke added. Mikoto, and Fugaku looked at Itachi." Finally decided to tell us" Fugaku started." Well we are making wedding plans for both you and your brother, and now Deidara can be part of this, as well as you Itachi, congratulations on finding someone." Fugaku stated, and Mikoto giggled." I can't wait for grand-babies." Then everyone in the room sweet dropped.

Itachi had a weight lifted of his shoulders, and a new weight came, he had to help with wedding plans, and he told his parents Deidara could also get pregnant, but then when his mother heard that, she wondered why she didn't have grandchildren yet, Itachi had to hear that almost every day, or four times a week, he was ready for children yet, he was just getting over having to tell his parents about their relationship, and now his mother wants mini Uchiha babies running around." HA, now you have to deal with it to Aniki." Sasuke smirked, and was happy he didn't have all the attention on him and Naruto anymore, and they could have more alone time, Itachi almost groaned at hearing his mothers voice down the hall calling him, but Sasuke loved that his brother would be tormented by their mother, like he was._" That's pay back Itachi."_ Sasuke thought, and chuckled silently.

Itachi was running, and hiding a month into his mothers crazy rants about him being a father, and he being a happy grandmother, so she could spoil her grandchildren rotten, and Sasuke as well stayed away from his mother, since she would start on him too, if she found him, and he wasn't even old enough to be a father. Both Uchiha brothers sighed." we need to talk to father about this, she's driving both of us mad." Itachi grumbled." You're right." Sasuke agreed. After running, dodging, and hiding from their looking mother, they finally made it to their fathers study, when they went in their father looked up at them with a look neither seem to quiet get." Father we need you to tell mom to stop with the rants. I'm not ready to be a father, and Sasuke isn't even old enough for goodness sakes." Itachi stated, almost hysterical." Their father sighed." I'll try and calm her down, hopefully if I reason with her she will, but that's all I can try to so for now." Fugaku stated, and both brother sighed, in some what relief." Alright, we'll be on our way." Sasuke said, and they left the room, only to sneak back to their rooms, locking their doors.

That said, Fugaku talked to Mikoto, but he as well received a lashing out by Mikoto, in the end, she didn't stop, and the Uchiha brothers had to sneak about the palace, until they would be able to impregnate their lovers, and give their mother children, so they would have to hear her rant.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_ Here's the next chapter. Hope you liked it, ad Yes Itachi will be with Deidara,I decided it would be too funny or weird with Itachi being pregnant, and Kisame being the father, even though that worked too._


	8. Year? Failed plan,Sweet words

**Chapter 8**

Naruto pouted as he sat next to Sasuke in the ball room. It was just another yearly party, and this time they didn't meet at the tree since Naruto spent the night at the palace, so did his parents. Naruto insisted on going outside by the Cherry tree, but this time Sasuke was asked to stay inside for a bit, before going outside with Naruto. Sasuke sighed, he knew this was going to a long night, and if Naruto kept on pouting he would pounce on him in front of everyone, that wouldn't be a good thing, but at least everyone would know, even though they probably already did, that Naruto was Sasuke's.

Back to the story here, so now Naruto was being stubborn, and not going around with Sasuke to meet more people, and invite people to their wedding in the when they came of age. Itachi and Deidara's wedding was at the same time, so it was a double wedding to make it easier, but what wasn't easy was the Uchiha brothers still running from their mother, because she wanted babies as soon as possible, Sasuke could understand Itachi having babies now since he was old enough, but Sasukle still was too young to marry let alone have babies, so why did his insane, and stupidly persistent mother constantly yell at him as well to make her grandchildren, he'll never know, and thank god he wasn't like his mother that much.

Sakura on the other hand was getting a very scary gleam in her eyes of late, and well Sasuke seemed to see that, and then when the pick big fore-headed- pig looked at his Naruto like she would kill him without a thought, so Sasuke when into killer glare mode, and Sakura instantly stopped knowing danger was ear, in that of a killer glare by an Uchiha, that Uchiha being Sasuke protecting is uber cute Kitsune with blond hair and blue eyes.

Sakura was still plotting. She needed some way to get to Sasuke without Naruto being in her way, not that she would care, but she needed her plan to work, Naruto had to walk by her surprised at what she was doing, and he would totally dump Sasuke in the spot, and she would have the Uchiha prince to herself, Sakura smirked evilly, waiter for her chance to strike, and that came at the chance of Naruto going to get a drink for a moment, Sakura hurried, and got up, and went to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-KUNnnnnnnnnn!" sakura glomped im, and Sasuke grunted, Great now he had a peace of nasty bubble-gum on him, and it smelt horrible, like someone spilled a huge semi-truck full of nasty perfume with the smell of monkey stench in it all over a being, and that being the monkey that's hanging on him right now." Get. Off." Sasuke stated in a dark tone, and trying not to breath in fumes from the pink monkey." But, Sasuke-Kun, why? I wanted you to hang out with meeee! It's better than you're boring, and stupid boyfriend, so soon to be partner." Sakura stated, and Sasuke was on beyond the point of saving." Listen, say something bad about him again, and I'll kill you myself, I don't care if you're a princess, and this would be declaring war, there would be a whole lot of kingdoms that would defend me, and Naruto, thus yours being crushed. So Do, Not, tempt me on this Haruno, or I will make sure, you'll never be able to see anything, or talk every again for that matter." Sasuke stated, in a very dark and angry tone, leaving Sakura to tremble, and quiver in fear, and she was too scared to cry, and thus Sasuke walked off to find Naruto, whom was eating at the buffet table, ad he sighed, and smiled, his anger already drifting away quickly. Thus Sakura's plan was more than a horrible failure.

Itachi and Deidara looked at the scene with Sasuke and Sakura, and Itachi sighed."What a stupid child, she should have been clever to see that coming." Itachi stated and sighed, as he took a sip of his drink. Deidara chuckled." Indeed Itachi-Danna, she was stupid, she was so funny looking when Sasuke got done talking to her. Her face was pricless, un. Deidara stated happily, and Itachi smirked." Why don't we go somewhere else, and have some fun alone time love?" Itachi whispered huskily at Deidara, and Deidara did nothing but oblige.

"Teme, there you are!" Naruto yelled, and waved at Sasuke." I see you got side tracked by the food dope?" Sasuke questioned Naruto, and Naruto pouted at this." I couldn't help it! It just looked soo good Teme, I mean it was asking just to be eaten!" Naruto stated while he put more food on his plate, and Sasuke sighed." You'll never change Naruto and I'm glade." Sasuke whispered to himself out loud." Eh? What did you say?" Naruto questioned." Nothing, nothing dope." Sasuke stated, and they ate together.

**To be Continued...**

_well that's if for this happy chapter! I'm thinking about doing another SasuNaru fic, but I can't do a NaruSasu /Sasu mpreg fic, because I need to think about how to do that one, ideas are welcomed, but I am planning on a SasuNaru fic quickly after this one, but it will be based off a dream I had, I was going to make if with original characters, but I'll do a Naruto fic off of it probably a SasuNaru but it would take a while to get into the SasuNaru part ^_^ Review plz, and thank you!_


	9. Year? Weddings, and another promise

**Chapter 9**

Cherry Blossom's everywhere, they blossomed beautifully this year. A year of sweet nothings to the people whom were being wed, and they were nervous, or course everyone is on their wedding day, but for four males getting married it would be a bit harder that that usual wedding. Like what led up to it. When two yelling blonds throwing things at the soon to be husbands, insisting if they were going to wear woman's clothing the Uchiha males could get married to themselves. That was just on issue, another was planning on what the colors were going to be, and that's when that arguing between Sasuke and Naruto went on for ever.

**Flashback...**

_So what will Sasuke's and Naruto's color theme?" Mikoto questioned Sasuke and Naruto, and Naruto answered that first."Orange!" Naruto yelled, and sasuke sighed." Dope we are not having an orange wedding do you want everyone to be blinded by the color, or do you think everyone has the same kind of fashion scene you do?" Sasuke questioned, and that's what sent Naruto off." THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THE COLOR ORANGE!I CAN PULL IT OFF SO CAN OTHER PEOPLE!" Naruto yelled." by the time this is dine I would have to have hearing aids put in." Sasuke mumbled." Fine you can wear orange, but that's it." Sasuke stated, and Naruto glomped him, and started giving him kisses, and made the young Uchiha have a full body blush." But still why orange, it's such a hideous color." Sasuke grumbled. And so the argument started up once again._

**Flashback End...**

Sasuke and Deidara were in regular black and white outfits for a marriage, Deidara being in white, but nothing girly, and Itachi in black, they already were don with their ceremony, and now for Sasuke, and Naruto's, Sasuke waited for Naruto walk up in his wedding out fit, and Sasuke started to fidget, he was nervous, and he was getting married, who wouldn't be? The music played, and Naruto came out, his dad, and mother giving him away, Sasuke didn't care for their outfits, but he looked at Naruto. The kimono he whore was similar to a woman's, and it was indeed orange with the Namilaze symbol, and Uzuamki swirls on it. It was a layered Kimono, like what a high woman official would wear, but this was Naruto he looked stunning. After the walk and the ceremonial words they kissed, and this was under the tree they first met at. The day of their wedding was on on that day or when the first met, around eleven to twelve years ago, under the blossom tree, that they promised to be friend forever, and be together forever, and thus this ceremony holding that bond true. Sasuke now nineteen, and Naruto eighteen, they were forever bound to one another, and they could have it any other way. They shared a room that night, doing to dirty, and whispering sweet nothings to one another. Indeed they loved one another so much, but they did mind when they woke up at two thirty in the morning hearing Deidara's screams in the room down that hall, they really did need to buy ear plugs, or they wouldn't get any sleep from now on.

About an hour later Naruto couldn't sleep, and he wondered outside, and climbed up into the cherry Blossom tree, and looked at the moon, still in his nightwear." Just another dream?" Naruto whispered to himself." I figured you went out here." Sasuke stated from the ground, as he started to climb up the tree, as Naruto watched." Why are you here?" Sasuke question innocently." Just thinking." Naruto stated, and looked at Sasuke happily." About?" The raven questioned." Well, we just got married, and then our future, and stuff." Naruto said truthfully." Sasuke sighed, and kissed Naruto on the forehead." Don't worry, everything will be fine, and turn out for the better." Sasuke stated." I promise." Sasuke held out his pinky, and Naruto rapped his around Sasuke's I do too, I promise." Naruto said as well.

Not long after Gaara and Neji were married, and they went fast, as well as Itachi and Deidara. Gaara was pregnant, a month after they got married, and Deidara as well, and Deidara was going to have twins, things were going to get loud in the Uchiha household in about eight or nine months from now. Sasuke was careful, not to get Naruto pregnant as of yet.

**To BE Continued...**

_Indeed on more chapter, and this will end A cherry Blossom Promise, so I hope you loved the series up until thus far, and another story will be out this, or next week, and it will be SasuNaru, so none to worry, at lest some people like my writing right?_

_This time it might be rated M, but right now the new fic will be posted at T, unti I make it o rated m, cause I like to be graphic :) ;)_


	10. Final Year, A Cherry Blossom Promise

**Chapter 10**

"Hisaki! Stop, Put that down this instant!" Naruto yelled at the four year old, and the four year old Hiskai looked up at his so called mother. Hisaki was Sasuke's son, you could tell, he looked exactly like the man, except for the tan skin tone, and the personality that was. Hisaki was the second oldest. Before him were the twins, Yukito, and Hitomi, they both had blue eyes like Naruto, but Yukito looked like Naruto, and Hitomi looked more like Sasuke, and acted like him too, Yukito the older one of the twins was mostly like Naruto. Then the fourth youngest, was Shinji, who was two at the moment, looked like Naruto and Sasuke, blond hair looking like Sasuke's, and deep gray-black eyes, and he was pale also. He acted like Sasuke on occasion, and sometimes acted like Naruto too, but Naruto was the prime care giver to the kids, and he had one on the way, and is was suppose to be a girl, and they though of the name Misaki, for the unborn child. Sasuke was almost always working, because he too the crown of Water Country King, and him the Queen. Naruto was happy about this, and Itachi is Ruling the Fire Country with Deidara.

"_Itachi and Deidara had two children so far, and they did have their moments, they were and even funnier couple than him and Sasuke if you could believe it. Then Nejis and Gaara had about three kids and stopped there, because Gaara told Neji if he got pregnant again he would kill him, or rip his balls, or penis off, either one would do. Sakura actually married Rock Lee, he confessed his love for her, and he was a wired looking knight if you ask me. They have one kid. It surprised me she didn't go after Sasuke anymore, but she did always give him a longing look eery time they met up. Ino married a Sasuke look alike. What was his name? Sai, or something. Well they have two kids, one on the way, they love each other, even though Sai is usually helping Ino with the kids, it's really funny if you ask me_." Naruto thought.

Naruto sighed, and the nanny took care of the kids for a while, this pregnancy was harder then the others, he was spotting, and if he kept on doing everything in the house, and not staying on bed rest, then he might loose his fifth child, and that would hurt him the most. So he is doing the minimum he can, and having the maids, and he even hired nannies for the children. He needed his rest, he was tired already, and he hasn't even been up for an hour yet.

Sasuke sighed. He just got done finishing his paperwork, and sitting in the throne room, as he listened to the citizens complaints. He would rather be by hos kids, and Naruto's side then listening to people whine about half the things that he couldn't even take care of, so what if the man's wife threw her husband out, he probably deserved it anyway, he didn't have to come to Sasuke to tell him to fix it, he wasn't a marriage counselor! Sasuke sighed again as he started to drag his feet back to where Naruto was suppose to be. The doctor told Naruto he was on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy, and if he continued to do do hard labor like managing the children, he could lose their unborn daughter, and nobody would be happy. Now he could go snuggle with his adorable Naru-Chan, hopefully without any interruptions.

Sasuke walked into his and Naruto's room, and he saw a snoozing Naruto in the bed. He let a small smile appear on his face, as he looked at his pregnant partners stomach. It was huge, and their baby was due in a month or less. He was so excited he could become a daddy again to another child, the was his and Naruto's. He climbed in the bed, and stroked his lovers cheek, and messed with his hair a bit. He smirked, and hugged the blond, as he too fell into a peaceful sleep.

"DAMN YOU UCHIHA! THIS IS THE LAST! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed as he pushed, earning a sweat drop from his lover." I love you too." Sasuke said as he held Naruto's hand."NGG! ARGH!AHHHH!" Naruto pushed some more, and out popped a babby girl with brown hair, but she was crying, the snipped to cord for Sasuke, and rushed the infant to the Intensive care, and try to revive the baby. Then the heart monitors went. Naruto was loosing too much blood, and they rushed him out as well, and told Sasuke they would do all they can." The day of happiness, went to dread, as Naruto, and Sasuke's family came for support, and they waited._" Not, now, not after all this. Naruto."_Sasuke thought sadly, as he waited for the doctors to come back, hopefully bringing good news.

The next day came, Sasuke didn't sleep, and a doctor came out, and with a smile. They both are fine, they just need rest. Naruto did too much when pergnant with this one, and that's why this happened, but he can't have anymore, without risk to his life. If you try to have another, it will lead to complications, and more than likely death." The doctor stated." I see, then we wont, we'll have his tubes, if ties, or whatever." Sasuke stated as he walked along side the doctor leaving Naruto, and his family to rest." I see, we already did so as a precaution, I am sorry." The doctor said." Well played Doc." Sasuke stated as they stopped, and Sasuke went into the room, when a sleeping, Naruto and Baby were in.

The next few weeks we hectic. Naruto was on bed rest after the he got released from the hospital, and their baby girl was beautiful. She had light brown hair, and blue-gray eyes. She wasn't too tanned or pale, she was like a perfect mix between Sasuke and Naruto, and what was another good thing she was a quiet baby. She hardly cried. Sasuke was a happy man, as well as Naruto. They both smiled at one another. They went on a picnic at the Uchiha Palace, and sat under a Cherry tree. In full bloom. They were alive, as well at the same tree they made a promise at, that led them down this road, a happy road. This tree, and them could see the future of their children, and hopefully grandchildren. All of this happened because a Cherry Blossom promise.

**The End...**

I hope you liked it, I have High Ruler out, and it has been, I am currently working on another chapter for it. It will be a SasuNaru, and once I get my flow back, then I might due a sequel to this Fic, Maybe anyway. I really love the first chapter of high Ruler, so hopefully you'll enjoy that Fic, until I decide to do a Sequel for this one, or a SasuNaru if I find and Idea for a SasuNaru that is XP. Thank you for Reading!


End file.
